Loki Just Wants to Have Fun
by officespace
Summary: "Oh daddy please you're still number one, but Loki just wants to have fun!" One-shot, just for laughs. Everyone needs to blow off a little steam. Rate T for that one bad word


Loki Just Wants to Have Fun

Glad I decided to write this one down, hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did XD

The alarm sounded, shaking the Avengers from their sleep. Loud and flashing the hallways put on quite a show, guards running around everywhere "Red alert, red alert, this is not a drill." The sleepy Avenger's phones flashing them a text to meet on the observation deck. Thor jumped out of bed, hammer in hand breaking through the door. Clint and Natasha sled out of bed slowly, stretching, and covering their ears against the offensive noise blaring in their ears. Tony, who was awoken from a fascinating dream involving a certain beautiful redhead, pulled the covers over his head. The intercom voice blasted "Stark that means you," Tony cringed at Fury's voice. Steve, who was now use to alerts such as these, hopped out of bed, dressed quickly and headed up stairs. Everyone filed in, Bruce and Fury already standing waiting for them. "Here's the deal, at exactly 12:54am Loki was spotted entering and exiting a popular night club in Vegas." Everyone looked around suspiciously; Natasha spoke up first "Isn't he supposed to be in his room?" Fury turned and sighed "Yes and we've checked, he's not there and we need to find out what he's planning and stop him. Avengers out!"

A month after the Avenger/Chitauri incident Thor had returned to Earth with Loki claiming that as punishment, Loki had to aid the Avengers in returning the city to its old glory. He was stripped of all but a few of his powers and limits were place on how much magic he could use in a day, so that he would not have enough magic to leave the plant. He and Thor were to stay on Earth for a year and if Loki's deeds proved worthy, then he would have his sentence of outer body mind banishment shorten. Now he and Thor lived on base with the rest of the Avengers, helping out here and there.

Loki was supposed to be sleeping in his heavily guarded room, but somehow he had evaded all his guards, beat all the security cameras, was out doing who knows what at a night club in Vegas.

33333

Loki had been saving what little he had of his magic for weeks. Working with the Avengers was straining on his body and mind, all the constant bickering and stares made him feel very unwelcome. Not that he cared what they thought, but it's unsettling to be ignored and hated everywhere you go. It drains the energy right out of you. In his free time he had been looking up places he could escape to, for a brief break, but he was limited to where the places he could go because of the limits on his magic. He wanted to go somewhere fun, dark, and at night. It needed to be a place where nobody knew him or cared to know. After browsing over a few sights, he settled on a busy little night club in Las Vegas, from the reviews it seemed like a nice place. All were welcome gay, straight, bi and the drinks were dirt check to match. He planned his escape very carefully, only needing enough magic to teleport to and from. He needed to be extra careful, that he made it back by sun up and that he made it back safely. Alcohol has a huge impact on a Gods use of magic.

He decided to cast a short but powerful timers spell that last for a few hours and when the time's up teleports you back to the place where you came from. Simple enough right. He would make his escape on Friday, mostly because guys get in free on Fridays at the club. Throughout the week Loki had visited a few stores to buy some cloths to go clubbing in, he had settled on a pair of black leather pants, a white t-shirt, and black combat boots. He "borrowed" one of S.H.E.I.L.D.S credit cards to insure that his night went smoothly. Lastly he set up a quick but simple Midgard trick, of hiding a few pillows under the covers and teleported away.

This being his first visit to a night club, there was a slight bit of nervousness as he walked down the street into the line. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone shout something to him "Hey," he jerked around "Nice," the bouncer looked him over "Skip the line, you can come right in." The people in the line groaned and shot him looks, but the bouncer knew what he liked and what he liked he let in. Loki flashed one of his trademark smiles and walked right in. The noise was loud and near deafening but the sounds made him want to move and shake his body, it was like sex to his ears. He walked quickly to the bar and demanding the strongest drinks they had, the bartender looked up, pleased with the sight of a shiny gold card in front of him. Loki smiled "Put it on my tab."

He didn't take him long to unwind, the drinks eased him onto the dance floor and into the arms of many many dance partners. And despite not having any dance lesson of the "gridding" kind he found he was quite good at it. Him moved and rotated his hips, moving his body to the beat. It felt so good to let loose and free himself of judgmental eyes.

33333

The teamed arrived at the club a little after one, dressed to blend in with the crowd, they were ordered to spy on the emerald eyed god. Just in case he was up to something, they could get a good idea of when he was planning. Thor who was shocked at the news that his brother snuck out wanted to bring him home immediately, he did not like the idea of a 'night club' creatures of the night were very dangerous. Tony, much to his delight, got them into the club with ease, getting them a VIP booth near the stage.

They all huddled into the booth, Natasha shot Tony a glare "Tony, is this really necessary." she turned her head away from the half-naked girl dancing on the table. Tony took a sip of his drink "Yeeup," Natasha threw her hands up and pulled Clint away to set up base on the second floor.

It wasn't hard to spot Loki on the dance floor; he was swaying back and forth mushed between two very large men, humping and gridding against him. This made Thor extremely angry and jealous, since they had returned to Earth Loki almost wanted nothing to do with him and Thor craved for a little brother to brother bonding time. Thor grunted again as he watch his brother deeply kiss one of the men dancing in front of him. Tony and Bruce watched the dancer, on the table, as it turns out she was also a live singer and sung a few lines here and there between songs. She bent down on the poll and lifted up seductively. "Nice," Bruce commented, pounding Tony's fist. Steve on the other hand was flabbergasted, and decided to keep a look out on the outside of the club.

Clint watched as Loki jumped from dance partner to partner; shaking his tight ass, sweat rolling down his back, looking surprisingly sexy. He couldn't resist the urge to jump down there and join him, he blamed the music, it made him want to get down and dirty. Natasha surprisingly felt this way too, tapping her foot up and down to the beat. Clint shot Natasha a 'you thinking what I'm thinking look' and she nodded. Both of them slipping away into the back of the club.

The music pounded against their ears as the club owner struggled to announce that there would be a little dance competition for five hundred dollars. Tony glanced over to the stage, nudging Bruce "Don't look now," Thor turned around as well. Loki had hopped on the stage, doing the back breaker and popping his butt up and down like a pro. Bruce laughed, Tony was getting a hard on, and poor Thor sitting there month open and jealous.

The competition went on for a full five minutes, shirts were being taken off, bodies pumping and jumping, sweat trailing down the competitor's back. The crowd went wild, proclaiming the emerald eyed prince as their winner. Bruce elbowed Tony "Look he won-" Bruce looked around "Tony?"

Tony, who was completely drunk by now, had jumped onto the stage drink in hand gridding up on Loki's behind, "Oh Yeah!" he shouted "Let's hear it for the winner!" Tony raised his cup, the crowd ate it up. Thor nearly smashed the table. After Loki exited the stage Loki mixed into the crowd. Leaving Tony to mix and mingle with the beautiful ladies at the club. Loki once again jumping from hand to hand, Thor had just about had enough, as he watched his brother being toted away to the back wall by some horny man. He was making out, hard, with his younger brother, tearing roughly at the younger god's lips. The man pulled Loki close moving his hands down Loki's back and into Loki's pants, squeezing hard at the soft flesh. That's when Thor had had enough. He marched over to the man, ripping a very drunk Loki away and punched the man square in the face.

He then proceeded to gather up the rest of his comrades, finding Nat and Clint on the second floor, Bruce at the booth, and Tony at the bar. "Let us go Stark," Thor said sternly Tony turned around drunkenly "Lighten up, enjoy the party." He raised he drink again, all the girls giggle. When Tony turned around, Thor placed his hand on his shoulder, Tony looked around "I said-" but was cut off by a bunch dead in his face. Natasha and Clint look on in shock, Bruce laughed, and Thor reached down to pick up Tony's unconscious body "Forgive me ladies, but we will be on our way." Thor thunder out of the club

Steve, who was sitting on the curb, jumped up when he heard a commotion coming from the club. Thor and the gang came bursting out, Loki on one shoulder and Tony on the other. "Friend Steve, we are leaving now." Steve looked at the group in shock, as Thor crossed the street. Steve was just about to join them when the owner of the club run out and gave Steve five hundred dollars "Your friend is one hell of a dancer," the owner winked. Steve just stood there mouth open.

The following morning….

Fury stood over the group, "You mind telling me why you were at a night club at 12am in the morning." He glared at Loki, who was way too hung over to keep his head up, Loki groaned. Thor folded his massive arms in a nasty glare at Tony, who held an ice pack to his swollen eye. Nat, Clint, and Bruce couldn't help but laugh and Steve just looked around very confused "What happen?"


End file.
